Stars
by flowerrrs
Summary: It finally happens. Ash and Misty have always had this coming. AAML.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash is a light sleeper.

Misty knows this and so has to practically tiptoe around camp when Ash falls asleep before she does. Pikachu snores softly next to Ash's head, curled up in a small yellow ball. Brock goes to sleep far before either of them does, Misty observes, because he carries around the heaviest pack and spends all his energy either chasing after some girl or another or mothering them.

Although, she supposes, they don't really need to be mothered any longer. After all, she and Ash are nineteen years old, and Brock is twenty-two. She suspects that he will soon be leaving them, to find a _real_ girl and start a life. But right now, she is content with the way things are. Ash is well on his way to becoming a Pokémon Master, and has made his way nearly halfway around the world, competing in battle after battle, championship after championship. She is also well on her way to becoming a Water Pokémon Master as well, after battling and defeating countless numbers of water trainers who all share her ambition.

Misty swears softly under her breath when she sees that her pack is on the other side of Ash. She needs it to get ready for bed and so begins to stand up. She freezes as Pikachu's ears twitch. She doesn't know why she should be so concerned about not waking Ash up, but she supposes it is because they will be in a city tomorrow and Ash needs his energy to battle.

So she quietly walks around Ash and picks up her pack.

"Pikachupi?"

She cringes. "Shhh, Pikachu, go back to sleep!"

Ash mumbles something, then opens his eyes. She sighs. "Ash, go back to sleep."

He looks around before his eyes land on her. "How come you're still up, Mist?"

"I couldn't sleep for a while. Then I had to get this." She holds up her pack and begins going back to her sleeping bag.

He sits up and rubs his eyes. "Want me to stay up with you?"

She smiles but shakes her head. "You need sleep, Ash. You're going to have a battle tomorrow and you need all the rest you can get if you want to overcome the small chance you have of winning."

Ash splutters indignantly. "Hey! I'm going to win, you'll see, and don't forget, I'm going to become the world's greatest—"

He stops when he realizes that she is only joking and grins. "Well, now I'm not tired anymore."

She is torn. She can't sleep and she likes talking to Ash late at night, but she knows that he really needs the rest. "You should sleep, though."

He shakes his head. "Nah. Come on. Let's go by the stream. Brock's still asleep."

She hesitates but follows him as he pulls on his shoes and convinces Pikachu to go back to sleep.

He sits on the edge of the water and pats the ground next to him for her to sit.

Ash leans back on his hands and looks at the sky as she settles next to him, their knees slightly touching.

"We've been doing this a long time, huh, Mist?"

She is snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice.

Misty turns her head to look at him, but he is still looking at the sky. She can see the stars reflected in his eyes and looks down before answering.

"Mm hmm. It's been many years. And I still don't have a bike!"

She says it jokingly, but Ash turns to look at her.

"Do you want your bike back?"

Misty draws in a breath and looks up at him, not quite sure there is a hidden meaning behind his words.

She keeps his gaze and answers. "Nah. I think I've grown to like walking more."

He lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He lets his arms give out and his body thumps on to the ground behind him. Misty stays sitting up, and freezes when she feels his hand on hers. She doesn't look back at him, and a blush has begun to form on her face but she allows Ash to tug at her wrist so she has no choice but to flop down next to him.

Misty doesn't dare turn her head but can feel his eyes on her. "Misty?"

She swallows. "Yeah?"

Ash props himself up on an elbow so she can see his face. His eyes are full of an emotion she cannot place and she is suddenly unable to breathe.

He is captivated at this moment. Her pupils are slightly dilated and she has a light blush on her face, illuminated by the moon above them. The corners of her mouth are turned up in a hesitant smile and all of a sudden, he cannot do _anything_ but stare at her. A minute passes as Ash simply looks at Misty and Misty simply looks at Ash.

He takes a deep, shuddering breath. "Misty?"

She shivers. "Yeah?"

He moves closer to her and bends his head. Misty's eyes widen slightly before they close and the last thing she sees are Ash's dark eyes, moving closer to her own. She feels his lips against her own and it is all she can do to keep from crying. She has never felt anything so tender, so soft, so hesitant, so _loving_ in all her life and she realizes she has not responded as he begins to pull away. She waits for him to open his eyes above her and as soon as he does, she moves her hand to the nape of his neck to feel the soft, dark hair there and pulls him down, until his lips touch hers.

Ash and Misty both smile into this kiss until Ash suddenly breaks away from her. Misty is startled but Ash is grinning at her. "I _knew_ you liked me, Mist."

She gives him a knowing look. "But I'm pretty sure you made the first move, Ketchum."

He has nothing to say to that and instead stands up, pulling her with him. "You know, just because we kissed, I'm not going to allow you to manhandle me."

Ash just laughs. "If anyone's going to be manhandled, I'm sure it'll be me, Mist."

Misty grins back at him and takes his hand in hers. He intertwines their fingers and squeezes her hand tightly. He is looking at her with that unreadable expression again and her knees feel weak. He pulls her close against him and she bunches her fingers in his shirt. Ash's hands rest lightly on her waist and she puts her arms around his neck and buries her face in his neck. She feels Ash's nose against her cheek, then his lips moving against her jaw. "You know…this changes things."

Misty doesn't reply right away. Instead, she softly kisses his collarbone through his shirt before whispering in his ear. "It's good, though."

He pulls back slightly, looks at her almost reverently, before leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. Misty closes her eyes as he does this and cannot remember a happier moment, except maybe when she got her first Pokémon. She tells Ash this, and he frowns. "Don't tell me I don't kiss well enough to pass up _Staryu_! It doesn't even have a face!"

Misty narrows her eyes, but he can see she is playing with him. "Do _not_ insult Staryu, Ash Ketchum. And why would you have such confidence in your kissing skills? What girl have _you_ kissed before be able to compare?"

Ash sheepishly scratches the back of his head with the hand not around Misty's waist. "Well, none. But I'm as good a kisser as I am a trainer."

Misty huffs. "As if, Ash."

It is his turn to narrow his eyes. "And how can _you_ compare?"

Her eyes widen and she begins to stammer. "Well…I…I just know! I mean, I'm a girl! I know about these things."

He laughs at her. "I'm glad that was your first kiss, too."

Misty knocks her forehead against his chest. "First kiss at nineteen, Ash. We're pathetic."

Ash leans his head down so his chin rests on top of her head. "Yeah. But I can't imagine it with anyone else."

She gently removes her head from under his and looks at him again, before yawning widely into his shoulder. "I'm sleepy now. And you need to go to bed."

Ash grumbles, but agrees with her. As much as he would like to spend the rest of the night with Misty on this stream bank, he knows he needs to be at the top of his game tomorrow. He allows her to take him by the hand back to camp, but when they get there, and she makes to go to her side, he refuses to let go. "Move your sleeping bag next to mine."

He sees her face darken slightly as she flushes, but she nods anyway.

As soon as they're settled, he takes her hand again. Misty can hardly believe this entire _thing_ is happening, but she allows herself to be caught up in the moment. She closes her eyes and lets the feeling of Ash's warm fingers rubbing lightly against her palm lull her to sleep.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
